Magnificent Song Contest 8
South Korea |presenters = Hani RM |exsupervisor = |host = KBS |opening = | entries = 40 | debut = Chile | return = Kazakhstan Kosovo | withdraw = Albania Gibraltar Iceland Indonesia Latvia Liechtenstein Netherlands Poland Slovakia Vatican City Vietnam | map year = MSC_Map_8 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Finland "Tyynysotaa" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 8 was the eighth edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in South Korea, after HA:TFELT's victory in Cologne. Winner were after a big and exciting show Vilma Alina, Nelli Matula, Ida Paul & Sini Yasemin from Finland with their song "Tyynysotaa". They reached 134 Points. Runner-up were Benji & Fede & Jasmine Thompson from Italy. They reached 128 points. Second runner-up was South Korea, represented by JBJ. The boy group reached 121 points. Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea or Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea, along with Taiwan, Singapore and Hong Kong (China) is one of the four high-tech industrialized developed countries often referred to as the Four Asian Economic Dragons. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. Host City : For further information see Busan Busan, formerly known as Pusan and now officially Busan Metropolitan City, is South Korea's second most-populous city after Seoul, with a population of over 3.5 million inhabitants. It is the economic, cultural and educational center of southeastern Korea, with its port—Korea's busiest and the 9th-busiest in the world—only about 120 miles (190 km) from the Japanese islands of Kyushu and Honshu. The surrounding "Southeast Economic Zone" (including Ulsan and South Gyeongsang) is now South Korea's largest industrial area. Busan is divided into 15 major administrative districts and a single county, together housing a population of approximately 3.6 million. The full metropolitan area, including the adjacent cities of Gimhae and Yangsan, has a population of approximately 4.6 million. The most densely built-up areas of the city are situated in a number of narrow valleys between the Nakdong and the Suyeong Rivers, with mountains separating most of the districts. The Nakdong is Korea's longest river and Busan's Haeundae Beach is also the country's largest. Busan is a center for international conventions, hosting APEC in 2005. It is also a center for sports tournaments in Korea, having hosted the 2002 Asian Games and FIFA World Cup. It is home to the world's largest department store, the Shinsegae Centum City. Venue : For further information see Sajik Arena The Sajik Arena is an indoor sporting arena located in Busan, South Korea. The seating capacity of the arena is 14,099 and was built in 1985. It is the home arena of the Busan KT Sonicboom, a Korean professional basketball team. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Forty countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Ten countries will qualify for the final. Afghanistan, Germany and South Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Ten countries will qualify for the final. The Åland Islands, North Korea and Switzerland will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Albania: Albania will not participate in this edition, because the country missed the submission time. * Gibraltar: GBC announced that Gibraltar will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Iceland: Iceland will not participate in this edition, because the country missed the submission time. * Indonesia: TVRI announced that Indonesia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Latvia: LTV announced that Latvia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Liechtenstein: Liechtenstein will not participate in this edition, because the country missed the submission time. * Netherlands: The Netherlands will not participate in this edition, because the country missed the submission time. * Poland: TVP announced that Poland will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Slovakia: RTVS announced that Slovakia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Vatican City: RV announced that Vatican City will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Vietnam: VTC announced that Vietnam will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Big 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final Results *Grand Final *Grand Final Results